


More of the Universe, More Time with You

by blushthasmin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushthasmin/pseuds/blushthasmin
Summary: When Yaz discovers her boyfriend is cheating on her, she is devastated. As she runs away from his house, taking a shortcut down an alley, she finds a mysterious blue box and a woman who will change her life forever.





	More of the Universe, More Time with You

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a solely Thasmin based slow burn fic, hope you all enjoy it and pls leave feedback! <3

It was a dreary Sunday afternoon in Sheffield. Grey clouds filled the skies as Yasmin Khan gazed out of the window. As she lay back on her boyfriend Michael's bed, for the first time in months she felt content.

Yaz and Michael had been a solid couple for six months now. Rumours flew about like wildfire about him, that he cheated on her with a different girl every weekend, that he was using her, all of it. None of her friends liked him, but so what? Yaz felt like she was starting to fall for Michael. How could she believe a load of silly rumours when he made her so happy?

She sat herself up and looked over at him. Too soon, she thought to herself. Too soon to tell him she was falling in love. Or was it? 

Yaz swallowed hard. It was now or never. He wasn't even paying attention to her, just scrolling through his phone like always. But that was just how Michael acted recently.

"Michael? I, uh, I have something to tell you", she began.

"Not pregnant are you?", he replied, not even looking up from his phone. 

"No no, I'm not, don't worry", Yaz laughed shakily. 

"Right, well, I'm going down to get a drink. You can tell me what it is when I come back", Michael said, getting up and leaving his phone on the bedside table.

Yaz felt a little disappointed. Michael was so distracted lately, he didn't even care about what she had to say. But, never mind. He might be different once she told him.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Yaz thought nothing of it, until it buzzed a further six times. Something in her gut was telling her to see who it was, though it was probably just one of his mates... but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she needed to look anyway.

Reaching over to Michael's phone on the bedside table and pressing the home button, she scrolled slowly through the notifications flashing up on the screen. All from Izzy Flint. Of course. Izzy telling him how 'great' last Saturday was. Izzy asking when they were seeing eachother again. Izzy asking when he was breaking up with Yaz. Izzy sending kisses. 

Yaz threw his phone on the bed as if it were a hand grenade. Her heart was beating fast. How could this happen? Of all people, he had to cheat on her with Izzy Flint, the girl who had made her life hell since primary school. She tried to fight back the tears that were quickly coming, but it was no use. She took a deep breath before grabbing the phone and storming downstairs.

Michael was in the kitchen, holding a glass of coke. He looked startled to see Yaz with tears pouring down her face, clutching his phone, her expression a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Yaz, what's wrong? Why've you got my phone?", he asked, before Yaz threw the phone at him in disgust.

"I should have known, I should have listened to everyone. All my friends telling me you were cheating on me, telling me not to trust you. But I did, because I thought you were special, I thought you were different. You KNOW how I felt about Izzy Flint, how badly she'd bullied me, and you do this?!", she ran towards the door, hardly bearing to look at him a second longer.

"Yaz, wait! I promise, it was a one off, Izzy just hasn't left me alone since. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. Oh Yaz, please don't go!", Michael begged, but Yaz was already pulling her jacket on and rushing out the door. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't want to go home just yet as she knew Sonya would be asking a whole load of questions the second she got in.

No. She needed to run. She needed time to think. Time. A strange thing, how her world was suddenly collapsing around her within a matter of minutes. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket as her feet thudded on the ground. Yaz's eyes blurred with tears, she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to be alone.

Yaz turned into an alleyway, exhausted. Her heart started beating hard again, as if it could beat right out of her chest. She sank down against the wall and sobbed. How could she have been so stupid?! Maybe deep down, she knew all along, but she just wanted to keep Michael, keep holding onto that happiness even if it wasn't real. Love truly was blind.

She stood up slowly, wiping her eyes. She looked around before her eyes met a large blue police box further along down the alleyway. Was that there before? She didn't know. It was just an old box anyway, but there was that gut instinct again, to go and investigate.

Yaz moved slowly towards it, wondering if it was real or just another silly part of her imagination. She reached out, and touched it. Solid. Solid wood. Definitely real. She felt... different for touching it. Like it wasn't 'just' a police box. Like there was more to it than meets the eye...

The door suddenly swung open, making Yaz leap backwards in shock. An attractive, blonde woman stood in the doorway, dressed in a long lilac coat, blue trousers and a shirt with rainbow stripes across it.

The woman caught sight of Yaz's shocked face at once, giving her a big, warm smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor".


End file.
